


Bad Blood

by 0de



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry George, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, I will update the tags as I go along, Injury, M/M, Partial Nudity, Revenge, there WILL be sex and nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0de/pseuds/0de
Summary: Did Clay really think he would get away leaving George without a goodbye? After so much of their childhood spent together?As George enrolls in Woodside college, will he be able to get the revenge he has been hoping for? Or will he be just another victim of Clay's charm?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 12





	1. Arrival at Woodside College - The Plan begins!

As I walked up to the campus of Woodside California Community College, I had one goal in mind: Get revenge on Clay Dermey for hurting me. Well, that and getting a college education, but that was a secondary goal at best.

For context, my name is George Davidson, but my friends called me Gogy back at home. I say called, since nobody really knows why I left my hometown of London to pursue an education at a community college in the states, especially since I had received many scholarships for top colleges in the UK. As a top-class student, I could certainly do much better than this two-year shitstorm, but as we’ve already established, whether or not I get an education is about as important to me as the people I have to step on to reach my goal. Alright, maybe that’s going to a _bit_ too far, but you do get my point.

Stepping onto campus, I felt a rush of adrenaline chill my spine. Taking a moment to calm myself down to not ruin my calm façade of being just another student, I stepped into the main building. My first class was Math 101, which was Algebra. I was at a bit of a disadvantage, joining the class a month late, but considering how _far_ below me everyone here was, it would be no issue whatsoever for me to not only catch up, but dominate the class.

I walked in, and took a seat in the middle left of the auditorium. This spot wasn’t chosen randomly, mind you. If you sit too far up, the professor would think you were a slacker, and wouldn’t pay attention to you even if you tried to contribute to the class. If you sit too close to the front, you look like you’re trying way too hard, and your contributions might come off as expected at best, and show-off at worst.

Sitting here was a good decision.

Well, it would’ve been if not for the absolute idiot I sat next to. I was trying so desperately to ignore him, but oh my _god_. He was just sitting there, with the class about to start, eating hot Cheetos straight out of the bag with his grimy little hands. He had a stupid beanie on, and his hair was obviously greasy as all hell under it. I thought about moving to another seat, but I didn’t want to leave a bad first impression, as people had already seated themselves on my other side. I guess the idiot noticed me staring at him in blank disgust, as he met my gaze.

“Oh, I _know_ you want some of these man. I can see how you’re staring at me with those hungry eyes. Here bro, you can take a couple, but don’t get greedy with them!”

Holy fucking shit.

Okay George, keep calm.

Fuck, I gotta take some. I don’t want this idiot to think poorly of me if I don’t want to leave breadcrumbs that could ruin my reputation later on.

Alright, here goes nothing I guess.

“Haha, thanks man! They smell _so_ good” As if these words were kidney stones I was passing, they came out painfully and with a shit-ton of effort. The nameless Cheeto fool believed them though, and pointed the bag at me.

Trying to hold back my disgust, I grabbed one of the red sticks of heart disease and shoved it in my mouth, swallowing it after just one painful, gross chew.

“Hell yeah dude, you can grab more during class if you’d like. They’ll be just under the table so the professor doesn’t see them. My name’s Alexis by the way! You can call me Quackity though, that’s what all my bros call me after all, **_bro_**.”

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit, not only does this idiot think that I’m his “Bro”, he plans to eat these _during_ class? I gotta fucking move, I don’t care, I’m running aw-

**“CLASS IN SESSION! PLEASE PREPARE FOR CLASS.”**

GOD FUCKING DAMN IT.

“Alright students, since I can see some new faces here, I’m going to reintroduce myself. My name is Phil Watson, and I’ll be your Math 101 professor for the time being. I hope everyone manages to learn something from this class, and that I leave you prepared for any further encounters with algebra you may or may not have. Attendance is _not_ a part of your final grade, but I still strongly recommend you attend as many of these classes as possible to make sure you understand the material. Finally, you can use any of the math books I’ve listed on the board, as they will all work fine for the class, although my recommendation is underlined. Let us get started!”

I, of course, had studied this man, as well as the class and the book he recommends in preparation for my arrival here. Phil Watson, known as just Phil to his friends, was a tall, relatively thin person with light brown hair and a short beard. Meeting him seemed to confirm the reviews from previous students I found online, as he seemed to be pretty laid-back and didn’t require perfect attendance.

As class went on, it got harder and harder to ignore the Cheeto Fiend I found myself next to, but things seemed to have been going pretty well. I remained unnoticed for the rest of the class, raising my hand but not getting called to answer. Perfect for not standing out just yet.

As the class approached its end, I felt an elbow pushing me from my right side.

“Yo dude. Dude. I saved you the last Cheeto. It’s got all the flavor on it bro. Bro take it. Come on man, he won’t notice.”

This fucking idiot was attracting gazes to us. The students behind and in front of me seem to have overheard his maniacal whispering, and were shaking their heads.

I need this idiot to shut his mouth.

As I grabbed the lonely disease snack, he smiled at me.

“Right on dude!”

I put the Cheeto in my mouth, and as I went to swallow it, it got stuck in my throat. Fuck.

Now choking on this harbinger of doom disguised as a harmless snack, I began to cough. Fearing for my life, the idiot next to me slapped me on the back, somehow successfully making me spit out the choking hazard.

And as I came to, I realized that now _everyone_ was staring at me. Shit.

“Are you okay?” said Professor Phil, “You can leave class if you’d like, but I’d like to have a talk with you about eating in my class.”

“I’m fine sir, I will stay after class. My apologies.”

Alright, that could’ve gone worse- oh shit.

The Cheeto landed in the hair of a student sitting two rows below me. As he turned around to look at the bumbling fool who spit it out on there, his face changed from disgust and anger into utter bewilderment.

“ _George_? Is that _you_?”


	2. The Plan fails miserably!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y'all didn't expect a chapter this quickly, huh! Well neither did I!  
> This one is for the two people who bookmarked this after only one chapter, y'all are the real MVPs!

So, since I haven’t told you, I think this crucial moment in the story is a good time to tell you what my initial plan was.

I was _planning_ on first establishing a strong reputation on campus as a top-tier student and a great person to be around. After that, I would get close to Clay on the basis of our former friendship, and that would be it for the first semester. Over the following break I would establish an increasingly close relationship with him, culminating at the beginning of the second semester. At that point, I would tell everyone that he was talking shit about me behind my back, thus making people lose trust in him, and since they love me due to my previously established reputation, they’d slowly grow to hate him as I let the rumor I started slowly grow and spread.

That _was_ the plan. But that plan was out the fucking window.

“ _George_? Is that _you_?”

He had the same hair he had always had, and his stupid face had the same sense of affection that I learned was fake all of those years ago. How can he possibly fucking look at me like that? Like he doesn’t know what he did to me? It makes me sick.

But still, I have to keep up appearances, no matter how much it pains me to act a certain way, I have to improvise as to not completely fumble all of my plans.

“Clay? Holy hell, I didn’t expect to see you here!”

“Alright, settle down everyone. Class will be over in a few minutes, so let’s just go over everything we’ve written down and see if there are any questions.” said Phil.

“Hey man, that really sucked just now, are you for sure good?” Said the bumbling fool, who I guess I should call by his actual name from now on, considering he just about saved my life, no matter how much he ruined my plans in the process.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Then again, it was his fault for giving me the wretched Cheeto, so I might as well give him a bit of a cold shoulder.

As class ended, I tried to stick with the crowd while exiting the classroom to try and avoid any further interactions with Clay. Just when I thought I had blended in successfully, a hand gripped my shoulder from behind.

And holy hell, as much as I hate him and how he made me feel, his smile and the way his eyes glint when he looks at me still send shivers down my body and make my hairs stand on edge.

“Why are you here? _How_ are you here? I didn’t know you had moved to the United States!”

“I actually just got here yesterday, but I had no idea you went to this college! What a weird coincidence, huh?” I said with a cheerful tone, though I didn’t know if it was malice or softness I was hiding.

“Yeah man, I just enrolled here a week ago, seemed like an okay fit for me considering my grades. Why did you enroll though? Weren’t there much better options back home?”

 _Home_. Like he had _any_ right to call it that.

“Yeah, probably, but I had wanted to live in the states ever since you moved here, it sounded like _such_ fun.” If I was ever hiding anything but malice, I sure as hell wasn’t now.

“So what dorm room are you in? Maybe we’re roommates! They told me I was waiting for a student from overseas to move in!”

“Haha, no I don’t think so unfortunately, though I would have loved that if it was up to me!”

“Aww, that sucks, must be someone else then!”

Yeah, it must, right? There’s no way the karmic state of the universe is turned so against me that I’m going to be forced to live in the same room as him. No way.

But I did have an uneasy feeling in my stomach as we walked into the same dorm building. It got even worse when we reached for the same button on the elevator, and my guts were full on boiling as we took the same turn, stopping at the same door.

34F, my dorm room.

And for some fucking reason, Clay’s dorm room.

“Woah, look at that, we are in the same room after all! That’s amazing!” He said with a cheerfulness that made even the lump in my throat start smiling.

“Yeah! I love that.” I said, trying my best to make sure my words didn’t come out as sarcastic as they sounded in my head.

Slowly dealing with my fate, and trying not to question the decisions I made in my life that turned my karmic status into what it apparently was, I settled into my new dorm room, with Clay having to move his stuff from the space he occupied in my side of the room. What an _asshole_.

“Well, all settled in!” I forced a smile that didn’t match my eyes nor my feelings, and sat on my bed with my best impression of childlike happiness.

“Yay! We’ve got so much catching up to do!” Yeah, we sure do Clay. We could start with a “Sorry for leaving without telling you or saying goodbye.”

“You don’t mind if I change here, right? The bathroom is _suuuper_ cramped here, and I always trip on the crappy rug.” Clay said, putting way too much chipper into his words for my taste.

“Nah, that’s fine.” It wasn’t, but whatever.

As Clay took off his sweater vest and white shirt to change into a green hoodie, which I guess is what passes for house clothes for him, I couldn’t help but take a look at his upper body. He wasn’t what I would call muscular, but he certainly had some muscle to him. It was hard not to notice the outline of his well-defined abdomen, something he certainly didn’t have the last time I saw him shirtless at 13 years old. I averted my gaze to my phone as I didn’t want to come across as creepy _quite_ yet, and opened up Instagram.

“Oh hey! You should follow me on there.” He said, now sitting uncomfortably close to me and staring at my phone.

“Yeah, sure. What’s your @?”

“It’s uh, Dream was taken. All one word.” Yeah fucker, you can’t put spaces in Instagram usernames.

Opening up his profile, it had a picture of him from the shoulders down in a red shirt, and a picture of a brown and white cat I didn’t recognize.

“Oh yeah! That’s Patches! He’s my kitty back at my parent’s house here.” Huh. Surprisingly cute cat and surprisingly creative name, I’ll give him that.

“My sister came up with his name, she was pretty young when we got him.” Ah, that makes more sense. Credit taken back.

“I’m heading off to get some food, do you want anything?” He asked, tilting his head to the side as he did so, in a way I can only describe as cat-like.

“No, I’m fine, thanks though.” I said. Even though I _was_ hungry, I certainly didn’t want _him_ buying me anything.

“Alright _Gogy_ , you never were one for snacks!”

Hearing him say that made my heart jump. I was _angry_ , or at least I think that’s what it was. As I was stunned by my own body doing things I didn’t expect it to, he walked out of the room, but not before stopping at the door to smile at me and ask me if I’m sure I don’t need anything.

“No, I’m really alright.”

“Okay! Suit yourself, I guess.”

And with that, he was gone. I contemplated looking through his things to see if I could find any dirt on him to abuse later, but I found myself just lying down on my bed, angry and confused. When I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep, I swear I could see the outline of his naked upper half in the darkness of my eyelids.


	3. The Plan... is cancelled?!

As I dreamt of things I wouldn’t later remember, my awful karmic status seemed to take another shot at making today especially troubling. As one alarm rang, so did the two I set after it, and none of them moved me even an inch.

“George! **_George!_** ” A disembodied voice in my dream echoed as I shook where I stood without an explanation.

“Dude! We’ve got class! Come on man, wake up!” The disembodied voice spewed even more nonsense- oh my fucking god I overslept.

Surprised both by my own incompetence and shot with adrenaline and anxiety, I jumped out of bed, only being stopped by my head, which hit a soft, yet crunchy object.

“ **Ow!”** Screamed Clay, in obvious pain.

The crunchy object was apparently his nose, which I appear to have broken with my stupid head. If this had happened as a planned “accident” a couple of months from now, I would fake compassion yet feel a surge of power as I got revenge in a physical way, but right here, right now, I was worried and confused.

“Are you _good_?” I slurred out, still with a sleepy voice, as apparently the adrenaline rush that aimed to wake me up fast fell on deaf ears.

“No, I’m not _good_! Get me a piece of fucking toilet paper!” Gone was his cheerful tone and playful wording, Clay was hurting, and furthermore, he was _pissed_.

“Alright, uh… Toilet paper, yes. Getting… It now.” I rushed into the bathroom and grabbed the roll of toilet paper that was on the holder on the wall, barely managing to not trip on the rug which bunched up underneath my feet as I ran to give it to Clay.

“I’m so sorry man, I just overslept and I didn’t realize you were there, and I just jolted awake and I promise it wasn’t on purpose and…” I found myself profusely apologizing to the person who I aimed to hurt in the first place. But not _now_ , and not _like this_. Having just woken up, my emotions were much harder to suppress, and the overarching anger I felt towards him didn’t have time to set in, pushed aside by the panic and worry. I found myself tearing up, just like I did when he left me at 15.

I should probably give some backstory on that. You see, Clay and his family moved to the United Kingdom in 2007, just before the recession went into full swing in the States. As far as I understood from what they told me, and what they told my parents, they expected the UK to be hit much less than the States, so they moved to try and give Clay and his newborn sister a better place to grow up. The UK did end up getting hit pretty hard, but I was always fascinated by them willing to throw away the lives they had had in the USA for the wellbeing of their kids. Clay and I got close quickly, helped by the fact he lived just a couple of houses down the street. When we started high-school though, things got a bit hazy as we started to have different interests, but we still spent a lot of time together, both in classes and hanging out after school, mostly playing video games we had a common interest in.

That all came to a screeching halt when one day, after calling him with no response for a week straight, I went down to his house to check if everything was okay, and saw all the lights were off, with a “For Sale” sign adorning the front yard. I was _crushed_. I couldn’t believe it. I ran home and asked my parents, after which they told me they had just found out that morning as well. He just _left_. He left _me_.

Fast forward a couple of years, his mom who I was still friends with on Facebook had posted a picture of them together in Los Angeles. It was captioned “ _I can’t wait for my little boy to become a man at college here!”_

Carried by some sort of primal need to find out more about the life of the person who made me spend nights crying myself to sleep as a kid, I looked up colleges in the area and their new students, only to realize they don’t publish such information. Thankfully, his mother had posted a picture of the acceptance email, of course taken with her phone. Before I knew it, I was telling my parents that I wanted to move to the States to further my education, and I was forming a plan to get back at Clay for all the pain he caused me.

Which, again, brings us to today. Just as quickly as my anger had formed when I saw that Facebook post, it had seemingly dispersed into thin air actually _seeing_ Clay in pain. Coming back to my senses, I went to go get help from the campus nurse, but not before I muttered out one last pathetic “Sorry…” to Clay, who was now sitting on the floor, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Alright, that should be all set now!” The nurse, whose name was Kristen, said in a chipper voice. “Try not to move it too much, and it should be healed in a few days!”

“Will he be okay?” I asked, like a kid would ask about his dog after stepping on its tail.

“Yes, he’ll be just fine. His nose isn’t broken thankfully, he just happened to pop a blood vessel from the blunt trauma.” She said softly.

“Thank you so much.” You could almost see the lump in my throat evaporating as these words left my mouth.

“And you, big boy, should relax in this bed for just a couple of more hours. Your nose is fine, but the shock must’ve left you quite weary. I’ll make sure you both are excused from the rest of your classes for today, but don’t think you can go messing up each other’s faces every time you don’t feel like attending a lecture.” Her voice was stern, yet playfully so. She left the room, waving goodbye as she did so.

“I’m so sorry Clay, I really didn’t mean to do that.” I said, almost whispering, although I didn’t know if that was because I didn’t want to disturb anyone else who may need the nurses help, or because I didn’t want to hear the words I was saying.

“It’s okay. No hard feelings, I know you wouldn’t do something like that on purpose.” He smiled sheepishly, which made his words penetrate my heart even more. I _would_ have done something like that on purpose. That was my w _hole plan_. What was I thinking? Why would I hurt him just because he hurt me? No wonder my karma sucked!

And as I pondered my intentions and the deep-seated anger they were based in, Clay faded off to sleep right in front of me. I snuck out of the room slowly, making sure not to wake him, but stopping to take one long, hard look at him before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clay! Getting hit in the nose hurts like a bitch, I can tell you that. Let's just hope Gogy over here doesn't think all of his anger and pain can just evaporate. If he does, that might cause a bit of a problem later on ;)
> 
> The next chapter will be a TommyInnit intermission, in which Tommy tries to pick up college chicks by vaping in front of campus, even though he's obviously a high-schooler.


End file.
